Morphologic analysis remains an essential tool for visualizing the spatial relationships of different cell types, and studying cellular components in the Gl tract. The unique feature of this Morphology Core Facility is the expertise it provides to participating investigators on the structural biology of the Gl tract. Its primary function has been to train and assist investigators in the morphologic analysis of the Gl tract It has also served as an important resource for rapid processing of tissue specimens and for providing investigators with newly developed methods/protocols and reagents for labeling tissue sections. Before the establishment of this Core, DDRCC investigators had poor access to histology services (limited availability, long turn-around, variable quality, and high fees). Because many DDRCC investigators are junior faculty with limited resources, funding for, and access to, the Morphology core has benefited this group, as well as more senior investigators (see Exhibit). This core has provides expert technical service related to the processing of Gl tissue and cell samples. These functions require investment in expensive equipment, and sample preparation and operation of sophisticated instrumentation require highly trained experienced technicians. It is, therefore, much more cost effective to concentrate instrumentation and highly skilled technical support in a centrally managed facility where they can be utilized a high percentage ofthe time. The DDRCC Morphology Core is the onlv histology facilitv at this institution that provides immunohistochemical staining on a fee for service basis. The Morphology Core also serves as a focus for the collective expertise at this institution and rapid dissemination of new techniques. It facilitates exchange of reagents such as antibodies and tissue blocks, and has fostered many collaborations between DDRCC members.